


The Ghosts of Truth

by SherlockianSyndromes



Series: Sherlock Drabbles [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 08:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19103617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianSyndromes/pseuds/SherlockianSyndromes
Summary: When Shall We Three Meet Again? Have three characters - and ONLY three - appear in your work today.“Don’t be silly.” John answers. “Sherlock Holmes has no heart.”





	The Ghosts of Truth

“I will burn...the  _heart_. Out of you.”  
  
Sherlock dreams of a swimming pool that isn’t real, but the air is damp and saturated with the smell of chemicals and he knows how this ends, has seen it before, but his subconscious brings him back here night after night.  
  
It says to him,  _this is where it all began. This is where the story starts._  
  
But it’s different now. John’s still here, bombs strapped to his chest, body drowning in an oversized coat, fear seething just beneath the placid coolness of his face.  
  
But now she’s here. The villain has changed.  
  
 _Who is the villain now? Is it her? Or is it me?_  
  
Mary slides the jacket off of John’s shoulders, removes the vest rigged with explosives as if it were nothing more than another piece of clothing. John smiles, want burning in his eyes.  
  
Sherlock stands still, feet firmly planted on the slick tile of the floor, and feels the fresh sting of betrayal all over again.  
  
John is not betraying him.  
  
 _My own heart betrays me._  
  
John and Mary stand together only a few feet away, touching and staring at each other in obvious anticipation.  
  
“Well love, shall we?” Mary is speaking to John, but looks right at Sherlock as the words leave her mouth.  
  
“Shall we what?” John asks.  
  
“Burn the heart out of him.” Mary’s voice distorts as she says it, garbled with the sound of the real monster behind those words.  
  
“Don’t be silly.” John answers. “Sherlock Holmes has no heart.”  
  
Sherlock opens his eyes.  
  
The morning is dark and cold. He is alone. He exhales a shaky breath.  
  
 _All is as it should be._

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Watson's Woes JWP 2018.


End file.
